Home Again
by Annarita
Summary: Follows my Rabb family from "Observations." Harm, Mac, and the kids spend an afternoon together in DC.


**Home Again**

Disclaimer: Not mine nor will they ever be.  
All mistakes are mine and mine alone.

This is a follow-up to Observations. However, it could probably stand on its own, so you don't have to read Observations beforehand.

If you have read Observations, thank you so much. And to those who have reviewed, I enjoyed reading what you had to say of my portrayal of Renee. I'll be the first to admit, the "Video Princess" nickname suited her on the show, but I truly feel the entire time she was dating Harm she was putting on an act and being someone she wasn't. I think being with Cy would have brought out the best in her and she would have been more rooted than we were lead to believe.

Summary: The Rabb Family returns to Washington, DC for Harm to take command as the new Judge Advocate General, and they spend an afternoon together at the National Mall.

Fall 2017  
Washington, DC

= = =

The fallen leaves crunched beneath his feet, and Admiral Harmon Rabb, Jr. inhaled the cool, brisk autumn air as his family navigated their way through the National Mall. Mac was pushing Anastasia in the stroller, and the toddler babbled happily as she admired the colors of all the falling leaves. Mathew was walking in between his mother and father and listening intently as his father explained the significance of each monument.

Mathew rubbed his hands together before stuffing them into the pockets of his fleece pullover jacket. "It's cold."

Harm smirked. "If you think this is cold, buddy, just wait until it snows."

"I never saw snow before," he stated simply. "And it wasn't this cold the last time we came to visit Aunt Harriet and Uncle Bud."

"That's because we came to see them in the spring. Don't worry," Harm patted his son on the shoulder. "You'll get used to the weather. But…" He began as he looked over at Mac. "Since you're cold, maybe Mom will let us stop and get hot chocolate or some hot apple cider before we go get lunch?" He raised an eyebrow to Mac, as if to encourage her to say "yes."

Mac smiled, "I think we can make some time for that."

"Good – but, Mathew, we have one stop to make along the way. We're going to stop at the Vietnam Memorial."

"To talk to your dad?!" Mathew asked, wide eyed.

Harm smiled, pleased that Mathew seemed to understand and remember their conversations about his father and the wall. "Yes," he replied. "I'm sure he'd love to meet you and your sister."

Mathew furrowed his brow. "You mean he won't want to meet Mom?"

"Mathew!" Harm exclaimed, caught off guard with the remark before remembering that probably as far as Mathew was concerned he and Mac had always lived in California. "You seem to forget that your mom and I lived here for a looooong time before we moved to California. She's been to The Wall with me many times before."

"Oh yeah. I keep forgetting. I hope he likes me."

"He will," Harm assured the boy. "You can talk to him all you want, but just remember that he can't say anything back. He'll listen though. Grandpa Rabb is a very good listener."

"The best," Mac offered – thinking back to all the times she'd come here while Harm was in the CIA. Just because Paraguay left them in a horrible place, it didn't mean she didn't worry while he was off flying classified missions. She would come to the wall and talk about anything that crossed her mind – it comforted her. Although, this was one thing he never admitted to Harm; someday she would tell him – when the time was right, she supposed.

"So, it's kinda like that time we went to the cemetery to talk to Grams."

"Pretty much," his mom answered.

"Okay, Pumpkin," Harm said to Anastasia as they neared the steps and he switched positions with Mac. "Daddy's turn to push you. Aviator, prepare for landing," he said as he lifted the umbrella stroller off the ground and prepared to set in on the cement again after he carried it down the steps.

"Weeee!" Anastasia laughed. "I fly! Daddy, this fun!"

Harm smiled. Anastasia's English has been making great strides since her adoption last year – at just shy of four years old, she wasn't too far behind the average American toddler vocabulary wise. "Almost there," he said to no one in particular as he began to mentally count the 113 footsteps it would take to arrive at his father's name.

Harm ran his fingers over the letters spelling out his father's name and took a moment to let everything sink in. This was the first time he had been there in 12 years, so much had changed. He had an amazing family and he was about to hold one of the greatest ranks any military lawyer could ever hope to hold. He was going to be the JAG. There was a time he never thought this could happen, and he was so glad and grateful that fate had other plans.

Harm unbuckled Anastasia from the stroller and secured her on one hip and then lifted Mathew on to the other. Anastasia was too young to understand the significance of the situation, but Mathew followed his dad's actions and traced the letters of his grandfather's name.

Mac took a few steps backwards and let her husband share this moment with the children and his father. The scene was so touching and beautiful that it brought a few tears to her eyes. She pulled her cellphone from her pocket and snapped a quick photo. She knew Harm would appreciate it, and she figured she'd have it framed and give to him for his new office.

"Okay, kiddos," Mac said after giving them a few minutes. "Why don't we go get some hot chocolate and Daddy can meet up with us in a few minutes?"

Mac took Anastasia from her husband and buckled her in the stroller. "Okay, Matt, stay close to me."

"Yes, ma'am!" He saluted.

"You're so silly," she laughed as she ruffled his hair.

"Thank you for this," Harm said softly before giving her a quick kiss.

"Take your time, sailor. We'll be by the snack cart."

Twenty minutes later, Harm was sitting on one of the benches and was surprised when Mac sat down next to him. "Just making sure you're okay," she said softly.

"Mac!" He exclaimed, and after a quick glance around, followed with, "Where are the kids?"

"Relax," she soothed. "We ran into Bud and Harriet at the snack cart. They're waiting for the twins to finish their volunteering project for school. So, they asked me if it was okay if they took the kids to look at the pumpkin display by the Lincoln Memorial. Mathew was so excited to tell Bud about all the exciting things we told him he could do in DC, and Harriet was trilled to have a toddler to fuss over again. She and Anastasia hit it off instantly. So…since our children were in good hands, bonding with their aunt and uncle, I thought I'd come check on you."

"I'm glad you're here," he said as she slipped her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me, too. We don't get many moments likes this anymore – just the two of us."

"No," he agreed. "So it just makes the moments we do get like this that much more special. I wouldn't change a thing though, Mac. I love our family."

"I know," she assured him as she brushed her fingers along his temple and looked into his eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

"That it feels good to be home again."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't?" She smiled.

"I've lived in a lot of places, Mac, but none of them felt like home to me as much as Washington, DC."

"Go, on," she encouraged after a brief pause. "I'm listening."

"Being sent to San Diego should have been like going home for me. I grew up in La Jolla, and it was where my family was. It was actually the most time I spent with Mom and Frank in my entire adult life, and I know how lucky I am for being able to do that. But, it didn't feel like going home, it felt like just another duty station – there was no magical feeling that was like "this is your home." I thought since it is where I grew up, it would always be the place I thought of as home…but it isn't."

"What is different about Washington?"

"Before I answer that, I want you to understand something. Okay?" When she nodded, he continued. "I could make a home with you anywhere, Mac. Okay? Anywhere I go with you and our kids will be home to me."

"I know that, Harm. You don't have to explain that. I know."

"Good," he offered a small smile before continuing. "Washington feels different because it is the place where I met you. I think about all the walks we'd take here at the National Mall, and all the runs we'd take at the park." He wrapped his fingers around her hand. "It's the city where we shared working dinners at my apartment at least twice a week for most of our partnership," he alluded to the few rough patches they hit after Mic left, the Singer crisis, and Paraguay when that didn't happen without actually bringing it up.

He paused for a moment and simply sat there studying her face. She was still as beautiful as the day he first saw her in the Rose Garden all those years ago. The years had been good to her, but what they had done to her eyes was what he admired the most. They were always filled with happiness and wonder, it was a long way from the look she had in her eyes on the night of the Admiral's dining out party. The look of fear, exhaustion, and depression would forever be etched into his memory. He never wanted to see that look return. This look suited her much better.

"And," he finally continued. "It's the place where I fell in love with my best friend…and it's the place where she agreed to marry me….even if I offered some half-cocked plan about flipping a coin to decide our futures," he winked as he offered that signature smile of his – the one he knew she loved so much whether or not she would admit it. "It just feels like everything is as it should be again."

Mac sniffled and it was then when Harm realized she was crying.

"Hey, now. I didn't mean to make you cry, Marine."

She chuckled as she used the back of her free hand to wipe away the tears. "I haven't been a Marine for a long time." She sniffled again and reached for a tissue from her pocket. "I feel the same way, you know."

"I had my suspicions."

"Washington was the first fairly stable environment I ever had in my entire life. It's important to me, too. And for much of the same reasons you mentioned."

They sat for a long moment and enjoyed the scenery and each other's presence. Finally, Harm was the one to speak. "I guess we should go find Bud and Harriet and the kids."

"Yes," Mac agreed. "We should."

Harm stood up first, and then extended his hand to help Mac up. "Thank you kind, sir," she teased.

"Anything for you, Mrs. Rabb."

"You know," Mac began as they made their way to the Lincoln Memorial. "Harriet was telling me that there are a few houses for sale in their neighborhood. She said that maybe we should check them out."

"And here I was planning on seeing if my old apartment was available," he teased.

Mac laughed. "That's probably not the ideal way to raise our children. I think we need more than one bedroom and backyard would be nice."

"We definitely need more than one bedroom!... And a backyard would be nice," he agreed. He put an arm around her shoulder when he saw her shiver.

"I'll call the realtor after lunch; I'll see if there are any open houses tomorrow. Speaking of lunch," she began causally. "I told the kids we would take them to Beltway Burger today."

"Beltway Burger?" He questioned, amused but not surprised. "I knew it was only a matter of time before you corrupted our children with that junk food."

"It's all part of coming home," she replied with a wink.

"I suppose it is," he said just before they were bombarded by the two balls of energy known as their children running up to them. Bud and Harriet were alongside of them with the stroller.

"She make my hair pretty!" Anastasia proudly declared as she showed off the French braid Harriet had put her hair in.

"It's beautiful as you!" Harm told his daughter as he scooped her up and gave her a kiss.

"Uncle Bud said that we can have sleepover at their house sometime and he'd show me all the Legos they have! Is that okay?" Matt asked, talking a mile a minute. "I promise I'll be good!"

"I'm sure that would be fine," Mac answered, pleased that her children felt so comfortable with Bud and Harriet.

"Well, sir," Harriet began, which earned her a stern look from Harm.

"Old habits are hard to break, huh?" He asked. "You've been out of the Navy a long time, Harriet. And I'm your children's godfather; I think it's time to drop the "sir." My name will work just fine," he finished with a smile.

"Okay, _Harm_ ," she emphasized with a smile of her own. "I was just going to ask how you're adjusting to life in DC again."

Harm looked around at the scenery, then to his children, and then to his wife. "In some ways, it feels as if I never left, in other ways, it feels like a lifetime has passed."

Harriet smiled even wider. "That is what it feels like to come home again. Welcome home, Admiral. We missed you, too."

"I'm glad to be back," Harm declared. "It's good to be…home."

They say that home is where the heart is, and his heart was anywhere they want as a family, but he would admit that Washington would always hold a special place in his heart, too.

End.


End file.
